Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I
by Yanaya
Summary: SBRL. Fluff macht das Leben schöner! Sirius und Remus, heiße Julitage, langweiliger Unterricht, und Plot? Ach was, wer braucht das schon... Hoffentlich jeden Tag was zum Besserfühlen. :D
1. Samstag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: (light) PG-13

Summary: Fluff macht das Leben schöner! Sirius und Remus, heiße Julitage, langweiliger Unterricht, und Plot? Ach was, wer braucht das schon... Ein bisschen was zum besser fühlen.

POV: Remus

.-.-.

Die Geschichte, die erzählt werden soll, begann an einem Donnerstagnachmittag, der mit warmem Wetter und Sonnenschein wahrlich gesegnet schien. Die Vögel sangen fröhlich ihre Lieder, tschilpten miteinander oder zwitscherten auf den Dächern von Hogwarts, auf denen manchmal tatsächlich einige Krümel lagen – selbst auf der Zinne des höchsten Turmes.

Man munkelte, dass Albus Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel hatte, doch bewiesen werden konnte es nie; und so lächelte der Schulleiter verschmitzt, versteckte seine funkelnden Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern und schwieg beredet zu allen Fragen.

Doch nun sind weder der Schulleiter noch seine kleinen, piepsenden Freunde die Hauptpersonen der Ereignisse, von denen in den nächsten Tagen berichtet werden soll. Nein, die beiden jungen Männer, deren Leben geschildert wird, sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Beide besuchen Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, und wissen noch nichts von den Ereignissen, mit denen sie in nächster Zeit zu kämpfen haben werden.

Allerdings bekommt zumindest einer von ihnen schon in diesem Kapitel eine ungefähre Ahnung von der Zukunft...

.-.

An jenem besagten Donnerstag saß Remus Lupin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und schrieb konzentriert an einem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei, der von den Auswirkungen der Auswanderung konservativer Zaubererclans in die Neue Welt handelte.

Bereits seit zwei Stunden arbeitete er daran und hatte schon vier Pergamentrollen zu viel geschrieben, aber in typischer Lupin'scher Manier würden wohl noch drei weitere hinzukommen. Professor Binns war jedes Mal überglücklich, wenn er einen der ausführlichen Texte erhielt – was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass seine diesjährige Klasse dreimal so viele Aufsätze aufbekam wie ihre Vorgänger – und Remus und seine besten Freunde zogen daraus den Vorteil, sich in Geschichte der Zauberei schon mal mit grundsätzlich anderen Dingen beschäftigen zu können, ohne eine Rüge erwarten zu müssen.

Im Laufe des Tages waren Remus noch einige Aspekte eingefallen, die er noch nicht bearbeitet hatte, deshalb schrieb er auch am Tag vor dem Abgabetermin noch fleißig an seinem Text – was theoretisch nicht vorkommen sollte, da Remus' Texte meist innerhalb von zwei Tagen vollständig waren. Andererseits gab es da immer einige Dinge, die noch hineingehörten, zumindest Remus' Ansicht nach...

Ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum, und ebenfalls mit dem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei beschäftigt, saß Sirius Black, bester Freund von Remus Lupin und ebenso konzentriert an der Arbeit. Er hatte allerdings erst vor einer knappen Stunde mit dem Schreiben begonnen und würde exakt die sieben Pergamentrollen beschriften, die verlangt waren, und das gerade so gut, dass es ihm eine ausreichende Note einbringen würde.

Sirius war wirklich nicht dumm, was Remus schon oft bemerkt hatte – er konnte ein Genie sein, sowohl im Streiche aushecken, im Zaubern im Allgemeinen – sie waren immerhin alle Animagi geworden – als auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein Fach, in dem er stets Spitzennoten erlangte.

Trotzdem war Sirius mehr mit seinen Frauengeschichten beschäftigt als mit Schule, und er schrieb eher die Nacht vor dem Abgabetermin durch, als dass er drei Nachmittage lang zwei Stunden opferte und eine perfekte Arbeit ablieferte. „Ich arbeite besser unter Druck", war seine einfache Erklärung. „Du arbeitest immer unter Druck", hatte Remus erwidert, woraufhin Sirius meinte: „Eben! Perfekte Arbeitsbedingungen!"

Remus, für einen Moment in Erinnerungen versunken, lächelte kopfschüttelnd. Sirius war wirklich ein verrückter Kerl, aber auch der beste Freund, den ein Junge haben konnte. Treu, loyal und immer bereit, seine Freunde zu verteidigen, tat sich Sirius stets als tatkräftiger Anführer hervor, der zwar nicht immer fair gegenüber seinen Feinden war, aber ein feuriger Fürsprecher und harter Kämpfer für seine Freunde, für die er alles tun würde.

Seufzend legte Remus die Feder weg und streckte sich. _Wie soll ich arbeiten, wenn ich nebenher meine Freunde analysiere?_, schalt er sich in Gedanken. _Schau, Remus, jetzt hast du geschrieben, dass der Trollkönig Humpel der Faule eine loyaler Fürsprecher der Kobolde im Riesensumpf war, die er außerdem zu seinen Todfeinden erklärte und im Jahre 1254 restlos auslöschte, was auf lange Sicht Grund für die Abwanderung koboldfreundlicher Clans war. _

Er strich den Satz durch und sah hinüber zu Sirius, dem die Worte nur so aus der Feder zu fließen schienen. Konzentriert konnte der „schwarzhaarige, gutaussehende Rebell" – wie er sich selbst gern bezeichnete – sehr gute Aufsätze einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln, aber ganz ehrlich, wann war Sirius Black konzentriert bei der Sache?

„FERTIG!", röhrte dieser plötzlich in einer Lautstärke, dass Remus' Tintenfass wackelte. Vermutlich deshalb, weil Remus vor Schreck gegen den Tisch gestoßen war, aber dennoch war es Sirius' Schuld.

„Sirius!", knurrte Remus. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Beinahe wäre die ganze Tinte über meinen Aufsatz geflossen!"

Sirius grinste ihn breit an, kippte mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ist sie aber nicht, oder? Ich habe deine Schreckhaftigkeit wohlkalkuliert miteinbezogen."

Remus lachte. „Was sind denn das für hochgestochene Töne?"

Sirius kippte beleidigt zurück. „Da versucht man einmal, sich gewählt auszudrücken, und gleich wird man ausgelacht! Die Welt missversteht mich einfach."

„Vielleicht wäre die Welt netter zu dir, wenn du sie mit deinen Erschreckspielchen nicht ständig an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes treiben würdest." Remus packte den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei weg und schlug sein Zaubertränkebuch auf. Er würde am Abend weiterschreiben müssen, im Moment konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren.

„Remus, du bist mir doch nicht etwa böse wegen irgendwas?" Sirius versuchte vergebens, ein betretenes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Stattdessen sah er aus, als hätte er eine Zitrone verschluckt.

Remus musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Der Gesichtsausdruck steht dir nicht, Sirius. Versuch es doch mal mit einer Maske, das würde wohl noch überzeugender wirken."

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, das auch tatsächlich zu versuchen", zwinkerte Sirius ihm zu. Er rollte seinen Aufsatz nachlässig zusammen und schlug ebenfalls das Zaubertränkebuch auf.

_Oh nein_. Remus lief es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Sirius?", rief er hinüber, die Stimme etwas höher als normal. „Möchtest du etwas zu essen? Ich könnte Schokolade besorgen."

Sirius sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Schokolade?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in die Aufgabenstellung.

_Ich bin allein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit Sirius. Der versucht, Zaubertränkehausaufgaben zu machen._ Remus konnte fast fühlen, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Kein Gryffindor, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte, blieb bei Sirius, wenn dieser sich mit Zaubertränken beschäftigte. Über kurz oder lang würde er damit beginnen, die Inneneinrichtung zu zerstören und wahllos Anwesende beschimpfen. Ein tobender Sirius war nur zu ertragen, wenn entweder alle anderen Rumtreiber anwesend waren, um ihn zu bändigen, oder der Gemeinschaftsraum gerammelt voll, um das Problem in Windeseile lösen zu können. Sirius allein gegenüberzutreten kam einem Selbstmord gleich.

Auch seine jeweiligen Flammen – der Begriff ‚Freundinnen' wäre hier wohl Fehl am Platz – hatten die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass die Tatsache, mit Sirius das Bett zu teilen, nicht vor der Raserei der „fünf Minuten" bewahrte, wie diese Laune allgemein bekannt war. Niemand konnte Sirius beruhigen, nicht einmal seine Freunde – und sie hatten alles versucht. Gutes Zureden half ebenso wenig wie Wutausbrüche, Zaubersprüche oder Drohungen. Schließlich hatten sie es aufgegeben und versuchten, Sirius' Ausbrüche in einem akzeptablen Rahmen zu halten und hofften einfach, dass er bald aufhören möge.

Das seltsamste daran war eigentlich, dass Sirius davon überhaupt nichts zu bemerken schien. Er hielt seine Wutausbrüche für vollkommen normal und erkannte darin überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang zu Zaubertränke – was es besonders schwer machte, sich zu verabschieden, sobald diese Hausaufgaben an die Reihe kamen. Remus fielen bereits keine Ausreden mehr ein, und Sirius ließ ihn ohne passende Entschuldigung auch nicht „allein herumstromern, du weißt doch, wie aggressiv Snivelus im Moment ist".

Andererseits konnte man ihm auch nicht erklären, dass diese Ausbrüche endlich aufhören müssten, denn er reagierte jedes Mal mit Unverständnis. „Ich bin halt temperamentvoll, na und? Was hat das denn mit Zaubertränke zu tun?"

Kurz und knapp: Remus war verloren.

„Übrigens, Sirius, ich muss noch kurz etwas in der Bibliothek nachschauen", versuchte er einen letzten Rettungsversuch. „Ich bin gleich wieder..."

„Remus", unterbrach Sirius, der von seinen Hausaufgaben hochsah, ruhig. Remus zuckte trotzdem zusammen. „Remus, warum genau musst du ausgerechnet jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen?"

„Ich muss... etwas nachschauen. Du weißt schon, vierzehn Rollen Geschichte der Zauberei und so... also...", wand sich Remus.

„Du machst doch jetzt ohnehin Zaubertränke, oder etwa nicht?", wischte Sirius den Einwand fort wie eine lästige Fliege.

„Aber mir ist gerade etwas ganz Dringendes eingefallen...", probierte es Remus verzweifelt, doch wiederum vergebens.

„Das kann doch sicherlich warten, bis ich fertig bin mit meinen Hausaufgaben?" Sirius setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

Remus fand es wirklich reizend, wie Sirius sich um ihn sorgte. Trotzdem hing er doch sehr an seinem Leben. „Sirius, ich...", begann er hilflos.

„Oder möchtest du etwa von mir wegkommen?", fragte Sirius gekränkt, mit einem Blick, für den er eigentlich einen Waffenschein bräuchte.

_Ja._ „Nein, natürlich nicht." Remus fluchte innerlich, während Sirius glücklich lächelte. „Na bitte. Eine halbe Stunde..."

_...und ich bin tot..._

„... und ich bin fertig. Schau, Remus, du weißt doch, wie gefährlich es im Moment da draußen ist, vor allem für einen einsamen Rumtreiber."

_Hier drinnen ist es gefährlicher._ „Sicherlich, Sirius", murmelte Remus ergeben. Es war wirklich süß, wie Sirius sich um ihn kümmerte. Immerhin hatte er das noch erleben dürfen, tröstete sich Remus, bevor er von ebendiesem besten Freund, der ihn gerade anstrahlte, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, aus dieser schönen Welt verfrachtet werden würde.

Seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

.-.

Zehn Minuten später war Remus nervös dabei, einen Grabstein zu entwerfen, während er Sirius immer wieder gehetzte Blicke zuwarf.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er den Blumenschmuck und die Verteilung der Gäste auf seiner Beerdigung ausgetüftelt und machte sich fahrig daran, die Grabrede zu schreiben.

Nach zwanzig Minuten, in denen rein gar nichts geschehen war, begann Remus, etwas ruhiger geworden, langsam zu hoffen, er könnte die Schmierblätter fortwerfen.

Zwei Minuten später unterbrach ein wütender Schrei die gespannte Stille. Remus sank in sich zusammen und legte resignierend den Kopf auf seinen Tisch.

„Was, bei Merlins Barte, soll das hier bitte bedeuten?", heulte Sirius auf. „Fächerübergreifende Transferarbeit?"

Remus versank immer mehr hinter seinen Bücherstapeln, während Sirius aufsprang.

„Finden Sie heraus, wie die Erkenntnisse der Mafalda Rosenbüttel mit der heutigen Entwicklung in der Muggelwelt zusammenhängen und stellen Sie die Verbindung zu den erarbeiteten Formeln für Zaubertränke her!", zitierte er lautstark. „Führen Sie praktische Testversuche, siehe auch vorhergehende Aufgabe, durch, die Sie anhand Ihrer Aufzeichnungen der letzten Stunden erläutern, und verknüpfen Sie Ihr Hintergrundwissen mit den Erkenntnissen Ihrer geleisteten Transferarbeit!"

Sirius redete sich in Rage. „Ich – fasse – es – nicht! Was soll das? Warum kann Slughorn sich nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Fach zufrieden geben? Warum soll ich vier Stunden kostbarer Zeit opfern, um diese verdammte Aufgabe zu lösen?"

Er lief im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, das Gesicht zornrot. „Warum schlagen wir ständig Slytherin im Quidditch, wenn ihr dämlicher Zaubertränkelehrer es uns so heimzahlt? Warum haben wir überhaupt Zaubertränke? Wozu brauchen wir dieses dumme Fach?", schrie er.

Remus machte sich so klein wie möglich und betete, dass Sirius seine Anwesenheit vergessen haben möge. In diesem Zustand erkannte er seine besten Freunde kaum mehr wieder, auch wenn er ihnen gegenüber merklich gesitteter war. Was allerdings bei Sirius nicht viel hieß.

„Und überhaupt, Quidditch! Warum ist Longman Sucher geworden, wo er doch überhaupt nichts kann? Weil seine Familie eine großzügige Spende gemacht hat! Warum müssen wir uns ständig mit Idioten herumschlagen? Was soll das hier alles?"

Remus erwartete halb, dass Feuer aus Sirius' Mund schießen würde, oder ihm Zähne wuchsen, die er in den Stein der altehrwürdigen Mauern graben würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen begann Sirius damit, seine Schulsachen durcheinander zu werfen. Dass dabei einige Pergamente zerrissen und Tintenfässer zu Bruch gingen, schien er in seiner Wut nicht zu bemerken.

Remus unterdessen wand sich wie unter Qualen. Er hasste es, wenn Pergament zerriss – und wenn auch noch Bücher zerstört wurden, konnte selbst er leicht die Nerven verlieren. Er hörte das laute Ratschen und Reißen und fühlte den schmerzlichen Frevel fast am eigenen Körper.

„Und dieser bescheuerte Aufgabe hier! Versuche! Erkenntnisse! Grundwissen! Wer hat denn schon Grundwissen? Ständig hüpft Slughorn von einem Kapitel zum anderen, macht hier ein bisschen und da noch was. Wer soll denn da noch irgendwo durchblicken?"

_Diejenigen, die aufpassen, zum Beispiel_, dachte Remus, aber er sagte nichts. Einerseits war er nicht lebensmüde, andererseits war sich Sirius dieser Tatsache im Normalzustand durchaus bewusst.

„Und jetzt noch Transferarbeit! In diesem verdammten Verwandlungsbuch steht überhaupt nichts zu Mafalda Rosenbüttel oder ihren komischen Ideen – was sollen denn dann die Verweise? Verdammtes Buch!", fluchte Sirius außer sich vor Wut. Er hob die Hand, in der er das Verwandlungsbuch hielt, und wollte es schon ins Feuer werfen, als bei Remus plötzlich etwas ausrastete.

„SIRIUS!", donnerte er, sprang auf und stürmte zu seinem Freund, der wie festgefroren auf der Stelle stand, den Arm erhoben, mit einem – tatsächlich – erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Remus riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand und schlug wütend die Seiten um. „Wenn du", knurrte er böse, „auch nur einmal", er knickte das Buch zornig auf einer Seite, „fragen würdest!" Er hielt Sirius das Buch unter die Nase, aufgeschlagen auf einer Seite, die groß mit ‚Mafalda Rosenbüttel' überschrieben war.

„Da steht alles zu Mafalda Rosenbüttel", erklärte er noch immer schwer atmend vor Wut, doch schon wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Wenn du noch fünf Seiten weiterblätterst, bekommst du die exakte Antwort auf die Frage, die Slughorn gestellt hat, und musst nicht einmal _zaubern_", erklärte er mit beißendem Spott.

Sirius stand noch immer da wie erstarrt und starrte stumm auf die Seite wie auf einen Niffler, der ihm plötzlich erschienen war. Als Remus ihm das Buch in die Hand drückte, fasste er reflexartig zu und starrte jetzt ihn an wie einen Niffler.

Remus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte zurück zu seinem Tisch.

_Was bei Merlin habe ich da eigentlich gerade gemacht?_, fragte er sich fassungslos. _Ich habe Sirius während seiner fünf Minuten zum Schweigen gebracht. War ich das wirklich? Hat ihn ein Schockzauber getroffen? Was ist passiert? Lebe ich noch? Lebt er auch noch?_

Seine panisch werdenden Gedanken wurden von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen. „Remus..."

Remus wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und sah Sirius, der noch immer seinen perplexen Gesichtsausdruck trug. _Was ist denn heute los?_, wunderte sich Remus. _Kein weiterer Wutausbruch?_ _Was habe ich bloß angestellt?_

„Remus, du bist ein Genie!" Auf Sirius' Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er sprang zu Remus, packte ihn und wirbelte ihn herum. „Genial!"

Remus versuchte gerade noch, mit dem neuerlichen Todesschreck und der Tatsache fertig zu werden, dass er plötzlich durch die Luft flog, als Sirius ihn schon wieder absetzte, fest umarmte und zu seinem Stuhl hüpfte, um sich darauf fallen zu lassen und in Windeseile das Kapitel zu Mafalda Rosenbüttel in Stichpunkten zusammenzufassen.

Remus stand noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes und versuchte, seine umherwirbelnden Gedanken mit seinem hämmernden Herzen in Einklang zu bringen. Er spürte noch Sirius' Hände auf seinen Hüften, die Arme, die ihn umschlangen, und den heiße Atem, der für einen Moment seine Lippen streifte, bevor weiche Haare seine Wange streichelten und die festen Hände für einen unmerklichen Moment über seinen Rücken strichen.

Remus überlegte, wie lange er wohl dafür brauchen würde, sich einzureden, dass es nur der Schreck war, dass er sich gestochen scharf an den Anblick von Sirius' blitzenden Augen erinnern konnte, oder an das Prickeln, das dessen warme Finger auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben.

.-.

_Lieber gleich ein Review schreiben, morgen ist es vielleicht schon zu spät... :)_


	2. Sonntag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

Ganz furchtbar wichtige Anmerkungen:

A/N:_ So, kürzeres Kapitel, längere Anmerkung. -g- Ich habe es doch glatt verplant, meiner Beta Meg zu danken, die mal wieder kurzfristig reingehüpft ist. Ich bin so verplant... aber vielen, vielen Dank, meine Liebe! Du warst wie immer klasse :D_

A/N2:_ Was ich noch so sagen wollte. GddLsm ist ein klitzekleines Schreibprojekt von mir, das, wenn es gut läuft, jeden Julitag für ein Update sorgen sollte. Sollte, sage ich, weil mir vorgestern bewusst wurde, dass noch ein Tag bis Juli ist und ich gerade mal eineinhalb Kapitel geschrieben hatte. Und nachdem die Story sich nach dem Mondkalender richtet, war das eine sehr ungünstige Situation. :)_

_Ich will es trotzdem versuchen. Es gibt natürlich auch gewisse Anreize, die das Schreiben ungemein erleichtern... -hehe- Ganz davon abgesehen habe ich auch noch meine Planung verplant, das heißt, die Hälfte der Tage muss ich komplett umschmeißen, weil ich schon wieder was verwechselt habe. Mathe und ich, das wird in diesem Leben nix mehr. :D Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für garantiert auftretende Qualitäts- und Längenmängel. Argh._

_Tja, dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch eins zu sagen_: Deutschland wird Weltmeister! _And on with the show. XD_

POV: Sirius

Kapitel 2 - Sonntag

.-.

„James! He, James!"

„Peter! Hey, Peter!"

„Peter?"

„James?"

„Lily?"

„Ja, Sirius?"

„... Ach, schon gut."

„Sirius." Lily klappte entnervt ihr Buch zusammen und legte es auf den Tisch. „Lass bitte den Tisch in Ruhe."

Sirius sah mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. „Was denn?" Er legte den Silberlöffel, mit dem er seit einer Viertelstunde den Eichenholztisch im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor traktiert hatte, vor sich auf den Boden und ließ das Tischbein los, an dem bereits eine deutliche Kerbe zu erkennen war.

„Dankeschön." Lily lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Himmlische Ruhe nach dem beständigen Kratzen der letzten Minuten...

_Schab. Schab._

„Sirius!" Lily schlug wieder die Augen auf und verzog angestrengt den Mund. „Leg. Diesen. Löffel. Hin."

„Aber mir ist langweilig!", heulte Sirius herzerweichend.

„Dann geh spielen!", fauchte Lily. „Du bist nicht der einzige hier im Gemeinschaftsraum! Andere Menschen wollen arbeiten."

„Aber es stört dich nicht, dass alle zwei Minuten dein Freund und dessen Freund vorbeirennen, sinnlose Worte vor sich hinbrabbeln und wieder verschwinden?", erkundigte sich Sirius sarkastisch.

Lily dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach. „Nein", erwiderte sie schließlich.

Sirius schnaufte. „Das ist unfair."

„Ja", antwortete Lily zuckersüß. „Und du nervst." Sie nahm ihre Feder wieder in die Hand und begann, Linien auf ihr Blatt zu zeichnen.

.-.

„Remus! ... Remus?"

„Hallo, Remus!"

„Hallo, Lily!"

„_Remus_!"

„... Sirius." Auf Remus' Wangen erschien eine leicht rötlich wirkende Schattierung. „Entschuldige, ich muss ganz dringend..."

„Begleitest du mich in die Bibliothek, Remus?", unterbrach ihn Lily.

„Natürlich, sofort." In Windeseile waren sie aus dem Zimmer getrabt, während Sirius noch immer zu seinem nächsten Satz ansetze.

„I... ja, danke, mir geht es gut, schön, dass du dich dafür interessierst, aber bitte, Sirius, das tue ich doch immer, wollen wir einen Happen essen gehen, Remus, ja, aber gern doch, lass uns gehen."

Sirius stand frustriert auf und ging zur Küche. Allein.

.-.

„James! Endlich!"

„Sirius?" James sah irritiert auf den vor ihm knienden Sirius, der theatralisch die Arme ausstrecke, sich nach vorn warf und den Boden küsste. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„James, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr..."

„Sirius, ich muss ganz dringend..." James war schon an ihm vorbeigehastet.

„Was ist denn _los_?", jaulte Sirius.

„Das Projekt für Verwandlungen!", rief James ihm über die Schulter zu. „Sag nicht, du hast es vergessen!"

Sirius' Mund blieb offen stehen. „Oh nein. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Was... James! He, James! Warte mal!"

Sirius sprang auf und eilte James hinterher.

.-.

„Meint ihr, das hält?" Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte das Objekt vor sich skeptisch. James und Peter stellten sich hinter ihn und setzten dieselbe Denkermine auf.

„Hmm..."

„Also..."

„Irgendwie..."

„Ich weiß ja nicht..."

_Klonk._

Die Frage hatte sich soeben erübrigt.

.-.

„So, jetzt kann nichts mehr passieren!" Zufrieden richtete Sirius sich auf und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften. „Wenn da noch was abfällt, putze ich freiwillig den Trophäenraum!"

Peter begutachtete Sirius' Werk misstrauisch.

„Bist du dir sicher? Wenn ich jetzt nur hier mal hinpuste..."

„Nein!", jaulte Sirius entsetzt, aber es war schon zu...

_Klonk._

„Das war aber jetzt seine Schuld!", heulte Sirius auf und wies anklagend auf Peter.

James stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und seufzte.

.-.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später, als es draußen bereits dämmerte und Hogwarts von einem sanften, golden schimmernden Licht erhellt wurde, klopfte Lily Evans energisch an die Tür des Raums der Wünsche, in dem James, Sirius und Peter vor einigen Stunden verschwunden waren.

„Jungs?"

Drinnen herrschte für einen Moment Stille, dann hörte sie ein leises „_Klonk_", einen unartikulierten, fiependen Laut von Sirius und das unverkennbare Geräusch zweier Köpfe, die mit der Wand kollidierten.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Was ist denn hier los?", rief Lily entsetzt aus. Der Raum der Wünsche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Über und über bedeckt mit Fäden, Klebstoff, Büchern und bekritzelten Zetteln sah es mehr nach einem Muggelzimmer aus denn nach einem Raum in Hogwarts, wäre da nicht der große, undefinierbare gelbe Haufen Schleim in der Mitte des Zimmers.

„Wir haben versucht", antwortete James frustriert, „Unser Projekt für Verwandlung fertig zu bekommen."

„Und was genau soll das hier darstellen?" Lily wies auf das unförmige Objekt.

„Das, meine Liebe", erwiderte James stolz und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, „Ist der Eiffelturm."

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Euch ist schon bewusst, dass der Eiffelturm ein, na ja, _Turm_ ist?"

James Arm sackte hinunter, Peter ließ sich, auf dem Boden sitzend, auf den Rücken fallen, und Sirius gab einen neuerlichen lang gezogenen Heulton des Leids von sich.

„Das, Lily-Schatz, ist unser Problem." James kniete sich vor die große, gelbe Masse, von der einige Arme abstanden, die vielleicht einmal Streben hatten werden sollen, genau konnte Lily es nicht erkennen.

„Schau dir das an. Wir hatten ein Kaffee-Service und eine Gurke zur Verfügung, um ein berühmtes Bauwerk nachzustellen. Am Anfang lief alles glatt, zumindest einigermaßen", James seufzte nostalgisch in der Erinnerung an die ersten Minuten vor dem ersten Zauberspruch, als Gurke noch Gurke war und Kaffeetasse noch Kaffeetasse.

„Aber dann", fiel Peter ein, „Ging es langsam aber sicher den Bach runter."

„Nach unserem grandiosen Einstieg ging es rapide abwärts", erinnerte sich Sirius mit zitternder Unterlippe, „Nachdem die Gurke angefangen hatte, sich zu bewegen, waren wir ein wenig desillusioniert..."

„Aber nicht hoffnungslos!", erklärte Peter inbrünstig.

„Nein, nicht hoffnungslos", bekräftigte Sirius. „Nur war es schwierig, sie wieder einzufangen..."

„Und sie dazu zu bringen, in die Kaffeekanne zu hüpfen..."

„Um sich köpfen zu lassen..."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass wir es ihr nicht hätten sagen sollen."

„Was? Dass es kein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, wenn man sich Gurke schimpft?"

„Nein. Dass ein Kaffeeservice im Allgemeinen höher geschätzt wird als Gemüse."

„Du hast ihr damit den Rest gegeben, Peter."

„Konnte ich ahnen, dass sie mir danach an die Gurgel geht?"

„Nein, aber du hättest versuchen können, in die andere Ecke zu hüpfen und unsere Porzellanfundamente nicht zu zerstören."

„Wie denn? _Wie denn?_"

Während die Jungen gegenseitige Schuldzuweisung betrieben, fasste Lily sich stöhnend an den Kopf. „Kinder, Kinder, Kinder... das ist ja schlimmer als im Sandkasten."

Sie betrachtete das schleimige, zerfaserte Objekt von allen Seiten. „Sagt mal?"

„Hm?"

„Warum habt ihr es eigentlich nicht mit Zaubern versucht?"

Die Jungen starrten sie an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. „Haben wir doch!", riefen sie unisono. „Und das ist dabei rausgekommen!"

Jetzt war es an Lily, zu starren.

„Wir sind dann auf Bindfäden umgestiegen, was das Ganze nicht besser gemacht hat", fügte Peter erklärend an.

„Eher schlechter", warf James ein.

„Schlechter, genau", bekräftigte Peter.

„Viel schlechter", stimmte Sirius unglücklich zu. „Aber es war zumindest ein guter Ansatz."

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich unwillkürlich auf die gelbe Masse, die in diesem Moment ein lautes „Blubb" von sich gab und leise zischend in sich zusammensank.

„Na ja, das vielleicht auch nicht."

.-.

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, gegen elf Uhr abends. James, Sirius, Peter und Lily saßen schweigend um einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem in einigen Bechern verteilt eine grünlich-gelb gefärbte Masse mit Blümchenmuster ihrer Dinge harrte und von Zeit zu Zeit Bläschen bildend blubberte.

Lily hatte überzeugend erklärt, dass sie mit dieser Aktion nichts zu tun haben wolle – _ich werde einen Teufel tun und eure Hausaufgaben für euch machen! –_ und sich aus bloßer Sympathie mit einem Buch neben sie gesetzt.

„Wir brauchen", verkündete Sirius, „Einen Eiffelturm."

„Genau", bekräftigte James.

„Genau", stimmte Peter zu.

„Und jetzt", fuhr Sirius fort, „Brauchen wir eine Lösung."

„Hört, hört!", rief James.

„Ein wahres Wort!", kam es von Peter.

Schweigen.

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich Peter.

„Jetzt, äh...", erklärte Sirius überzeugend, „Suchen wir nach Möglichkeiten."

Schweigen.

„Warum fragt ihr eigentlich nicht Remus?", schaltete sich Lily ein, die ihre dezente Zurückhaltung mit stoischer Gelassenheit durchzog.

„Weil", begann James, „Remus nicht mit uns in Verwandlung ist."

„Ganz einfach", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Und ganz schrecklich", hängte Peter unglücklich an.

„Oh ja."

„Allerdings."

„Aber", warf James ein, „Wir können das auch ohne Remus."

„Hmm..."

„Nun..."

„Jungs!", jammerte James. „So wird das nichts! Was ich von euch haben will, ist Motivation! Begeisterung! Zuversicht!"

Sirius seufzte.

Schweigen.

„Also, was haben wir", fragte James motiviert, „Außer einem Gurken-Porzellan-Gemansche?"

Schweigen.

Sehr viel Schweigen.

„Nichts?", meldete sich Peter dünn.

James' Kopf schlug auf die Tischkante, was dramatisch gewirkt hätte, wäre nicht einer der Becher durch die Bewegung ins Wackeln geraten, und hätte sich die fasrige Soße nicht ätzend in das Holz von Sirius' Stuhl gebrannt, wer weiß, ob diese Geste nicht die Wende bedeutet hätte!

So aber hing Sirius für den Bruchteil von Sekunden in der Luft, bevor er japsend auf den Boden plumpste, gefolgt von einer kreischenden Lily, die sich vor einigen Spritzern auf den Boden geworfen hatte, die sich nun in den Teppich fraßen, während James erschrocken zurückgesprungen war und Peter sich verzweifelt bemühte, die ins Schleudern geratenen anderen Becher zu stabilisieren, was sich als schier unmöglich erwies, da gleich drei Stuhlbeine von unten angefressen wurden.

„Stupefy!", donnerte es da aus dem Porträtloch, und der Tisch fror plötzlich samt Bechern in der Bewegung ein, bevor er mit einem verheißungsvollen „_Klonk_" – _immer dieser Laut_, dachte Sirius benommen – auf dem Boden aufkam.

In der Öffnung des Porträtlochs erschien ein verwirrt dreinblickender Remus Lupin, den Zauberstab alarmiert in der Hand haltend, den Blick auf die Szenerie vor ihm gerichtet.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Ja, nun, äh." James fasste sich als erster wieder, stand betont selbstbewusst auf, ganz Herr der Lage, räusperte sich und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub von der Hose, bevor er Sirius mit einem Ruck hochzog, dessen Blick allerdings noch immer wie betäubt auf Remus' Gestalt hing, weshalb er sogleich wieder Bodenkontakt aufnahm.

„Wir hatten, nun", begann James mit einer Erklärung und suchte nach Worten, brach ab und hielt inne. Dann sprang er zu Remus und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Remus, du hast uns soeben das Leben gerettet!", rief er und drückte ihn an sich.

„Bitte?", erwiderte Remus verblüfft.

James löste sich von ihm, hieb ihm kraftvoll auf den Rücken – was Remus nach vorne kippen ließ und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb – und verkündete fröhlich: „Seht hier Remus Lupin, den Retter des Abends!"

Peter applaudierte frenetisch, während Lily sich kopfschüttelnd aufrappelte und Sirius noch immer paralysiert auf dem Boden hockte.

„Würde mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?", bat Remus. „Ich war mit Lily in der Bibliothek, um etwas für Zaubertränke nachzuschlagen, dann ist sie nach euch schauen gegangen und ich bin zum See gelaufen und wieder zurück. Ihr wart weder beim Abendessen noch sonst irgendwo, also beschloss ich, ins Bett zu gehen, zuversichtlich, dass ihr irgendwann schon wieder auftauchen würdet. Und was finde ich hier? Das Armageddon der Rumtreiber!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog Sirius hoch und ließ mit zwei kurzen Zaubersprüchen die Brandflecken auf Boden und Wänden verschwinden.

„Also was habt ihr wieder angestellt?"

„Wir", erklärte James inbrünstig, „Haben Hausaufgaben gemacht."

„_Hausaufgaben?_"

„Ja. Hausaufgaben. Sieht das bei dir nie so aus?"

.-.

_Schreibt heute ein Review, morgen müssen es schon zwei sein. :D_


	3. Montag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

A/N: _Wie immer gilt mein Dank meiner sich im nach-Abi-Stress befindlichen Beta Meg. :)_

A/N2: _Dass die Kapitel von der Ernsthaftigkeit variieren, liegt an den verschiedenen POVs – während Remus seitenlang denkt, kann Sirius sich hinsetzen und in der Zeit schlafen. Nur um das noch mal deutlich gesagt zu haben. ;)_

A/N3: _Und schon schreibt sie durch die Nacht hindurch... ich bitte, das zu würdigen. -g-_

_Dankeschön für eure positiven Rückmeldungen!_

POV: Remus

Kapitel 3 – Montag

.-.

Montagnachmittag. Der Tag nach Sonntag, der wiederum nach Samstag kam, der – bekanntermaßen – Nachfolger für Freitag war. Was hätte Remus darum gegeben, noch einmal zum Freitag zurückkehren zu können. So ein Tag, so wunderschön wie dieser...

Eine eing_ä_ngige Melodie schlich sich in seinen Kopf, weshalb Remus irritiert den Kopf schüttelte. Er sollte Lilys Freundinnen weniger zuhören, wenn diese Muggellieder sangen.

Wo war er stehen geblieben? Ah ja, Freitag. Freitag, Freitag, Freitag.

Remus seufzte unwillkürlich und streckte sich. Freitag hatte er noch nicht gedacht, dass die Wechselwirkungen zwischen Sirius und ihm sich irgendwie verändert haben könnten. Freitag hatte er noch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich vor seinen besten Freunden verstecken zu müssen. Und vor allen Dingen, Freitag hatte er noch nicht seine Freizeit mit Nachdenken verbracht.

Nun, zumindest nicht mit Nachdenken über Sirius, seinen Puls und eventuelle Störungen seiner Nervenbahnen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei noch nicht beendet gehabt, genauso wenig Zaubertränke, und er war noch nicht zur Anwendung des Reinigungsspruches für akute Brandflecken gekommen, geschweige denn, dass er in der Bibliothek die neuste Ausgabe des vierteljährlich erscheinenden „Zauberer der Antike" gelesen hatte.

_Alles in allem_, dachte sich Remus, _vielleicht doch besser, dass heute Montag ist._

„Remus!", ertönte es da plötzlich hinter ihm. Remus fiel vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl.

„Hallo, Sirius", antwortete er, als er wieder zu Atem gefunden hatte. „Was gibt's?"

Sirius' Gesicht erschien über ihm, kopfüber, sodass Remus sich tief in seinen Sessel sinken lassen musste, um Sirius überhaupt ansehen zu können.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit, als dieser ihn noch immer von oben anstarrte und keinen Ton von sich gab. Sirius brauchte manchmal einen Stups zurück in die Normalität, vor allem, wenn Remus' Nacken zu schmerzen begann und die Kräfte seiner überbelasteten Hüfte, die ihn gerade noch so auf dem Sessel hielt, langsam den kontrollierten Rückzug verkündeten.

Andererseits war es interessant, Sirius andersherum zu betrachten. Remus horchte tief, sehr tief in sich hinein, ob da irgendwo wieder etwas prickelte oder pochte, aber alles, was sich rührte, war der protestierende Nacken und vielleicht noch die Hüfte, die ihm mitteilte, dass sie das Gewicht jetzt auf die Füße verteilen und Beschwerde beim Arbeitnehmerverband einreichen würde.

_Wunderbar, _triumphierte Remus im Geiste, _also doch eine temporäre Fehlfunktion. _

„Remus", sagte Sirius. „Du denkst zu viel."

_Mist, _dachte Remus. _Mein Zeh zuckt, wenn er meinen Namen sagt. _

.-.

Eine Stunde später saß Sirius vor Remus auf dem Boden und sah ihn mit einem herzerweichenden Hundeblick an.

Remus starrte allerdings entschlossen in sein Buch, wobei er wiederum nicht sagen konnte, ob es sich um Verwandlung oder vielleicht doch um Astronomie handelte – aus den Augenwinkeln sah er diese bohrenden schwarzen Augen, die sich ebenso entschlossen weigerten, vom schmutzigbraunen Schutzumschlag des Buches abzulassen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich erlaubte, die Augen über die ersten Zeilen der rechten Seite fliegen zu lassen, was seinen Blickwinkel auf den Bereich „Oberseite Buch und Ausschnitt Sirius" fokussierte, zuckte sein linker kleiner Finger, aber erst ab der zweiten Fingerkuppe, was Remus einerseits äußerst interessant fand, seiner Konzentration andererseits aber nicht sonderlich zuträglich war.

„Remus" – der kleine Zeh – „Es ist Montagnachmittag."

Remus durchbohrte das Buch fast mit seinem Blick. „Das ist mir bewusst, Sirius."

Sirius' Augenbrauen zuckten verzweifelt nach oben, was Remus unter Garantie _nicht_ bemerkt hatte. Na ja. Fast nicht. „Remus!"

Remus fragte sich, ob es ein Mittel gegen Zehenkrämpfe gab.

„Remus..."

„Remus?"

„Was denn?"

„Warum genau kneifst du deine Augen zu, als ginge es um dein Leben?" Sirius beugte sich besorgt über Remus, der augenblicklich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem fast unverständlichen „Sie sind doch gar nicht –" hochfuhr, wenige Zentimeter vor Sirius' Gesicht zum Halten kam und augenblicklich wieder so tief als möglich in seinen Sessel zurücksank, das Gesicht verzerrt, die Hände in die Lehnen gekrallt.

_Verdammt_, dachte sich Remus. _Körperlicher Ausnahmezustand. Zu viel fremder Atem auf meinem Gesicht._

Sirius stand noch immer in derselben Haltung da, über alle Maße verblüfft dreinblickend. „Remus?"

„Aah!", jaulte Remus, als sein Zeh zum wiederholten Mal zu zucken begann, die Bereiche seines Gesichts, die Sirius' Atem berührt hatte, heiß wurden und sein Bauch zu allem Überfluss auch noch prickelte, packte sein Buch und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

.-.

In irgendeinem Gang von Hogwarts angekommen, in dem die Wände noch aus kaltem Stein waren und die Gedanken in vernünftigen Bahnen verliefen, setzte sich Remus auf den Boden und starrte auf die regungslose Statue einer Frau mit Flöte, die ihm gegenüber auf einem Sockel stand.

_Das_, dachte er, _war eine der peinlichsten Situationen in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich habe mich verhalten wie ein kompletter Idiot. Sirius muss mich für verrückt halten._

Er überlegte einen Moment.

_Außerdem ist diese Statue eines der hässlichsten Dinge, die in Hogwarts herumstehen._

.-.

Der See. Warum war er nicht schon längst auf diese Idee gekommen? An der seichten Stelle vollkommen überfüllt mit Schülern, die badeten, sich sonnten oder gegenseitig ins Wasser warfen, an den – zugegebenermaßen mickrigen – Klippen, die mehr eine Ansammlung von Felsen, nun, großen Steinen darstellten, vollkommen leer.

Der perfekte Ort, um zu arbeiten.

Remus setzte sich entspannt unter einen Baum, streckte die Füße von sich und genoss die warme Brise, die über sein Gesicht strich. Er sah zu den vielen Menschen, die sich am anderen Ufer tummelten, und genoss die entspannte Aussicht auf die Drittklässler, die sich gerade an eine Gruppe Zweitklässler anschlichen, das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzten und sie mit lautem Gejohle ins Wasser trieben.

Leider hatte der Krake sich dazu entschieden, in genau diesem Moment nah am Rand aufzutauchen, weshalb die Zweitklässler ein leichtes Spiel hatten, die erschrockenen Drittklässler schreiend wieder ans Land zu treiben.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, während seine Hand abwesend nach den nicht vorhandenen Arbeitsmaterialien griff.

Als er realisierte, dass er wiederum mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine war, traf sein Hinterkopf gezielt auf den harten Baumstamm.

_Klopf auf Holz_, schnaubte Remus in Gedanken und malträtierte den Baum noch ein wenig mehr.

Nun, ob Schularbeiten oder nicht, zumindest war niemand sonst in seiner Nähe. Lily hatte James auf einen Spaziergang verschleppt, soweit Remus informiert war, Peter war mit einigen Jüngeren irgendwohin verschwunden, und Sirius befand sich... auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Immerhin.

Remus wandte den Blick auf das imposante Schloss, an dessen Anblick man sich so leicht gewöhnte, streifte den Verbotenen Wald mit einem schnellen Blick und sah schließlich wieder hinunter auf die Schülerhorden, die sich gerade die besten Plätze im strahlenden Sonnenschein streitig machten.

Seltsam; kaum war er von Sirius weg, schien sein Gehirn wieder normal zu funktionieren, er konnte klare Gedanken fassen, ohne von Kurzschlussreaktionen seines Körpers abgelenkt zu werden, und logisch über seine Situation nachdenken.

Remus' Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, auch wenn er sich der Tatsache nicht wirklich bewusst war. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Sirius, der ihn an sich zog und herumwirbelte, der seinen kleinen Zeh zucken machte und den er am vorherigen Tag dennoch ohne Probleme hatte berühren können, ohne schreiend davonlaufen zu müssen.

Remus schnappte sich eine Blume und begann systematisch, ihre Blütenblätter zu entfernen.

_Ich werde eine Erklärung finden, ich werde keine finden, ich werde vielleicht eine finden, ich werde eine Erklärung finden, ich werde keine finden..._

.-.

Ungefähr eine Stunde chirurgischen Blütenzupfens später standen seine Chancen 30 zu 41, dass er eine Antwort finden würde, die Mehrheit der Blüten (gegen 119) hatte ihm allerdings verkündet, dass er allerhöchstens _vielleicht_ eine Erklärung würde entdecken können. Remus stand seufzend auf und ging zum Schloss zurück.

Den Blumen Glauben zu schenken hieß eigentlich, Wahrsagen wörtlich zu nehmen und herumzulaufen wie ihre Astronomielehrerin.

„Alles in allem", meinte Remus zu sich selbst, „Verspüre ich noch nicht das Bedürfnis, mir Holzklötze um den Hals zu hängen und in rosa Tüll durch die Gegend zu schweben."

_Noch nicht_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Noch nicht._

.-.

Einige Zeit später war Remus wieder dort, wo man ihn im Allgemeinen immer antreffen konnte, wenn man sich nicht sicher war, wo er sich befand: in der Bibliothek.

Remus blieb kaum Zeit, den vertrauten Geruch von ledernen Einbänden und staubigem Pergament einzusaugen, als er schon von der Person empfangen wurde, auf die er am wenigsten gehofft hatte – andererseits kannte gerade er seine Gewohnheiten genau.

„He, Remus!", begrüßte Sirius ihn fröhlich. „Wie geht's?"

„Gut", murmelte Remus. Hinkend ging er zu einem der freien Tische, den er sogleich mit seinem mitgebrachten Buch belegte (was Madam Pinch ein unwilliges Räuspern entlockte).

„Kann ich dir was helfen?", rief Sirius ihm nach, ignorierte die Bibliothekarin („Pscht!") und trabte Remus hinterher. „Ein Buch holen? Deine Feder halten? Dir etwas zu essen besorgen?"

Unter Madam Pinchs entsetzen Blicken machte er tatsächlich Anstalten, einige Gerichte auf einen Schmierzettel zu kritzeln. Remus, der äußerst nervös umhergeschaut hatte, fing einen Todesblick von Madam Pinch auf und schnappte sich daraufhin Sirius, den er neben sich auf einen Stuhl zerrte.

„In der Bibliothek ist Essen verboten", zischte er ihm zu. „Und jetzt bleibt am besten hier sitzen. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Er flüchtete sich zwischen einige Regale, zog ein Buch aus dem obersten Regal und erschrak fast zu Tode, als er plötzlich Sirius' Schnute vor sich sah. „Sirius!", keuchte er („Pscht!").

„Kann ich dir das Buch halten?", fragte Sirius mit einem hinreißenden Hundeblick. Remus' Hände hatten ihm das Buch übergeben, bevor sein Gehirn dazwischenrufen konnte, dass er das Buch gar nicht brauchen würde.

„Sicher", sagte Remus' Mund automatisch. „Danke", fügte der höfliche Teil seines Gehirns, momentan in autonomen Bereichen funktionierend, hinzu.

„Gern geschehen!" Sirius hüpfte beinahe zum Tisch zurück, den Wälzer in den Händen.

Remus starrte ihm paralysiert nach.

Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der sich heute nicht ganz normal verhielt.

Langsam ging er Sirius nach, setzte sich neben ihn und schlug das Buch auf.

„Welche Seite? Welche Seite? Welche Seite?", rief Sirius übereifrig („PSSSST!", zischte Madam Pinch lautstark) und sprang auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab (Madam Pinch hatte bereits keine Luft mehr).

„Keine Seite. Sirius! Was ist denn heute los?", knurrte Remus. Er reagierte ein wenig über, andererseits war das hier die Bibliothek, und er war noch nie vor die Tür gesetzt worden.

Einige Minuten lang herrschte Stille, dann verschränkte Sirius beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja, es ist in Ordnung!", verkündete er sauer.

„Bitte?" Remus hatte keine Ahnung, worum es gerade ging. Litt er jetzt auch noch an Sekundenschlaf?

„Nein, es ist wirklich in Ordnung! Ich weiß, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee war!"

Remus drehte sich ruckartig zu Sirius – der Stuhl quietschte auf dem Boden, Kratzer, Madam Pinch vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch! – und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Genug war genug.

„Sirius, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", verlangte er zu erfahren.

_Der zweite Wutausbruch in drei Tagen. Ich muss mich von meinem Umfeld lösen..._

„Der Eiffelturm war schwachsinnig, ich seh's ja ein!", jammerte Sirius.

„_Bitte?_", kam es von Remus. „Was hat denn der Eiffelturm damit zu tun?" Wahrscheinlich war Sirius wütend, dass Remus ihnen nicht gleich geholfen hatte. Remus fürchtete, einen Knoten in seine Gehirnwindungen zu bekommen.

„Na, du bist doch seit gestern sauer auf uns, weil wir wiedermal alles vergessen haben und dann unfähig waren, unsere Hausaufgaben allein zu machen!", brach es aus Sirius raus. „Aber das ist doch kein Grund, meine ganzen Wiedergutmach-Versuche so kaltherzig niederzumachen!"

„Ach, du..." Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich rächen, weil ich gestern nicht zur Stelle war!" Er rieb sich über die Augen, kopfschüttelnd. „Wir sind schon Helden..."

„Rache?", schnaubte Sirius empört. „Das war doch keine Rache."

„Du hältst mich vom Lesen ab und legst es auf einen Rauswurf aus der Bibliothek an? Ich finde, das klingt sehr nach Rache-Aktion." Remus sah zweifelnd drein.

„Ich versuche, dich vom Grübeln über unsere schlimmen Taten abzuhalten, dich aufzumuntern, dir behilflich zu sein? Das ist Freundesdienst vom feinsten!", erklärte Sirius inbrünstig.

Die beiden sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Sirius schlug Remus auf den Arm, woraufhin dieser ihn zurückknuffte, aus dem Buch, das Remus mit nach draußen genommen hatte, fielen einzelne Blütenblätter und die Welt erstrahlte im Sonnenschein.

Nun, fast. Gerade, als Remus dachte, dass nun alle Probleme aus der Welt wären, dass er endlich wieder in den Normalzustand würde zurückkehren können und das Leben wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen würde, stand Madam Pinch vor ihnen, der Dutt aufgelöst, die Augen blitzend.

„Amüsieren Sie sich gut, meine Herren?", fauchte sie angriffslustig.

Remus' Mund klappte in plötzlicher Panik zu, Sirius lächelte unschuldig.

„Sicherlich, Madam Pinch, vielen Dank der Nachfrage", erwiderte er ausgesprochen freundlich.

„Das", meinte sie sarkastisch, „Freut mich zu hören. Dann wird es Ihnen sicherlich nichts ausmachen, Ihre Gespräche bis zum Ende der Woche draußen weiterzuführen?"

„Nein!", jaulte Remus, aber zu spät.

Bevor sie sich umsehen konnten, hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen bereits geschlossen.


	4. Dienstag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

A/N: _Die wachsende Kapitelzahl dieser Story macht mir Angst. o.O Aber ich habe jetzt sogar eine reale, äh, „Person" eingebaut. Die Bachstelze lebt tatsächlich auf meinem Balkon. :)_

A/N2: _Heute Abend _DAUMENDRÜCKEN FÜR DEUTSCHLAND!_ (Und wenn ich freiwillig zwei Ausrufezeichen verwende, dann ist das ein Befehl. :D) Wir schaffen das auch ohne den armen Frings. Fifa... -schnaub- zensiert._

_Außerdem: Meg rockz. Wie immer. -strahl-_

POV: Sirius

Kapitel 4 – Dienstag

.-.

Das eifrige Zwitschern eines Vogels weckte Sirius aus seinem morgendlichen Tiefschlaf. Gut, vielleicht war es das Zwitschern in Kombination mit drei zuschlagenden Fenstern, die durch einen plötzlichen Luftzug aus ihrer ursprünglichen Position gerissen worden waren – umsichtig hatten die Jungen des Schlafraumes sie nicht mit den dafür vorgesehenen Haken befestigt.

Kurz und gut, Sirius saß blinkend und schnaufend im Bett.

Langsam, ganz langsam passte sich sein Gehirn an die veränderten Umstände an, einerseits, dass er sich in senkrechter Position befand, andererseits, dass er wach und nicht mehr schlafend war. Die Müdigkeit zerrte zwar mit aller Macht an seinen Augenlidern, aber Sirius war entschlossen, den allmorgendlichen Kampf auch diesmal wieder zu gewinnen.

In Zeitlupe kämpfte seine Hand sich voran und berührte den Saum der Bettdecke, wo sie verharrte, während sein Fuß das „Streck Dich"-Ablenkungsmanöver vollführte, also wolle Sirius sich wieder schlafen legen, doch dann, vollkommen überraschend, zog seine Hand die Decke von seinen Beinen.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Theoretisch stolz über seine Leistung, dem Schlaf wiederum ein Schnippchen geschlagen zu haben, praktisch aber eher am Rande des Zombie-Tums wandelnd quälte Sirius sich seitlich gen Bettrand, wo seine Füße die erste Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Feind aller Morgenmuffel überstehen mussten, dem eisigen Steinboden.

Sirius' Gedanken wirbelten während des Aufstehprozesses in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen, wie jeden Morgen; ob am heutigen Tag irgendwelche Hausaufgaben fällig gewesen wären, was es zum Abendessen gab, ob er ein Auge hatte oder doch zwei und weshalb in seinem Traum ein rosa Besen vorgekommen war.

Leider konnte er sich nicht an mehr erinnern, auch wenn es ihn interessiert hätte. Andererseits hatte er einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, seine Augenlider klebten wie festzementiert zusammen und die prickelnde Kälte auf seiner Haut war seiner guten Laune nicht unbedingt zuträglich.

Stöhnend wankte er geradeaus, die Augen halb geschlossen, auf seinen intuitiven inneren Wegplan vertrauend, während er sich überlegte, ob er nun zuerst ins Bad gehen oder seine Klamotten holen sollte; vielleicht hätte er ein genaueres Ziel angeben sollen, denn plötzlich stand er vor seinem – wieder geöffneten – Fenster und bekam einen Schwall eisiger Morgenluft ab.

Sirius schauderte.

„Glotz nicht so", schnauzte er den neugierigen kleinen Vogel an, schwarz-weiß-bunt gestreift, der auf der Fensterbank vor ihm saß und ihn beäugte. Es klang mehr wie „glnnsss", aber Sirius war beeindruckt, dass überhaupt etwas seine Lippen verlassen hatte.

Der Vogel piepte beleidigt, flatterte aus dem Stand senkrecht in die Höhe, bis er sich direkt vor Sirius' Augen befand, verharrte, wandte sich daraufhin um und flatterte Kurven schlagend in den Himmel hinaus.

„Angeber", murmelte Sirius, der das Geschehen mit halboffenen Augen und halbeingeschlafener Körperhaltung betrachtet hatte, den Vogel nur als teilweise unscharfes Objekt erkennend.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und suchte nach seiner Kleidertruhe, die wie jeden Morgen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, er aber dennoch zwei Minuten brauchte, bis er sie ausgemacht hatte.

_Frustrierend._

Er wankte geradeaus, verfehlte die Truhe um einen Meter, bekam aber die Kurve noch und stand plötzlich vor der Badezimmertür.  
_  
Gut, dann eben die_, knurrte Sirius in Gedanken, fest entschlossen, auch diesen Morgen erfolgreich hinter sich zu bringen. Wie immer war er der letzte, der sich zum Aufstehen aufraffte; James hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit vermutlich geweckt, aber Sirius hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran, was öfters passierte.

Peter stand zumeist kurz nach James auf, damit keine Stoßzeiten entstanden, während Remus seine Sachen packte, bis die beiden das Bad geräumt hatten. Dann weckte er Sirius zum zweiten oder dritten Mal am Morgen, ging ins Bad, kam zurück, warf Sirius raus, schloss ihn ohne Decke im Bad ein und drohte mit Sanktionen, sollte er nicht in zehn Minuten wieder raus sein.

Nun, meistens war es so.

Manchmal, das musste Sirius zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, musste Remus nicht mal den Schlüssel ziehen.

Sirius wurde bewusst, dass er schon wieder einige Minuten vor der Badezimmertür verschlafen hatte, atmete tief ein und drückte die Klinke herunter, bevor seine Gedanken schon wieder abgleiten konnten.

Drinnen, endlich drinnen, begrüßten ihn als erstes die kalten Fliesen – war der Boden morgens per definitionem eigentlich immer kalt? – und die noch kältere Wand, gegen die er als erstes lief, bevor er die Öffnung zur Toilette erwischte.

„Sirius?", tönte es nach einigen Minuten durch die Tür.

Sirius antwortete mit einem undefinierbaren Laut.

„Was machst du denn schon hier?"

Nun brachte er nicht einmal einen undefinierbaren Laut heraus, stattdessen erstickte jedwede Antwort in einem lauten und lang anhaltenden Gähnen.

„Gerade eben wollte ich dich wecken gehen", fuhr Remus fröhlich fort, „Du hast ja noch Zeit. Kommst du übrigens wieder aus dem Klo raus oder muss ich dich retten kommen?"

Sirius grunzte innerlich. _Ekelhafte. Gute. Laune._

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und seufzte. Das würde ein langer Tag werden.

.-.

Später, irgendwann später, er wusste nicht wann, aber später, kroch Sirius wieder durch die Klotür hindurch ins Bad, tastete sich zum Waschbecken vor, zog sich hoch und sah in den leicht beschlagenen Spiegel. Seiner erster Impuls war, sich umzudrehen und den Kopf unter das Kissen zu stecken, aber Remus hatte die Tür zugeschlossen – er hatte es nicht versucht, oh nein – und außerdem sollte er langsam mal zum Frühstück gehen...

Sirius seufzte. Sein Leben war morgens viel zu durchgeplant.

Unglücklich starrte er auf die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen – immerhin konnte er diese mittlerweile erkennen – und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um sich erstmal den Mund auszuspülen. Remus rumorte hinter ihm im kleinen Schrank, aber Sirius war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wie er seinem Gesicht eine gesundere Farbe verpassen konnte, als dass er sich groß darum kümmerte. Ob kaltes Wasser helfen würde?

Todesmutig drehte er den Kaltwasserhahn auf, füllte seine Hände mit dem gefühlt gletschterkalten Wasser und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, ein eisiges Prickeln rann seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, während sein Kopf dringend danach verlangte, geschüttelt zu werden.

Sirius blickte auf und sah in den Spiegel.

Hinter ihm stand Remus halbnackt vor dem Schrank.

Ein ganz normaler morgendlicher Anblick...

Trotzdem vergaß Sirius einen Moment lang selbst das kalte Wasser, während er sich der Betrachtung von Remus' Rückseite widmete, von langen Narben geziert und dennoch irgendwie. Faszinierend.

Die kleinen Tropfen, die die Muskelstränge entlang rannen, die sich bewegenden Schulterblätter, die schmalen Hüften, die in weißen Boxershorts verschwanden.

_Wow_, dachte Sirius. _Calvin Klein._

Garantiert der einzige Grund für das warme Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht.

.-.

Eine ganze Minute später hatte sich das Prickeln noch immer nicht gelegt. Ob es an der alten Uhr mit dem verwitterten Lederband lag, die um Remus' Arm geschlungen eine ausgezeichnete Position innehatte?

_Was für eine Position?_

Vielleicht war es die Socke, der soeben über Remus' Fuß gestreift wurde.

_Socke!_

Sirius fragte sich, ob das alles nicht irgendwas mit seinem Traum zu tun hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seine Zahnbürste und putzte sich die Zähne.

Natürlich rein zufällig blickte er währenddessen in den Spiegel.

„Remusch?", brachte er noch hervor.

„Hm?"

„Hascht du heute", er spuckte aus, „Eigentlich schon was vor?"

Diese Ereignisse mussten genauer untersucht werden.

Remus wurde rot.

.-.

PS: _Sorry für die Kürze. Ich bin todmüde und die Inspiration gibt leider nicht für jedes Kapitel gleich viel her. :( Denkt mir aber an das Spiel heut Abend! Gell? XD_


	5. Mittwoch

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

A/N: _Ich beginne dieses Kapitel vor dem Spiel Deutschland-Italien. Ich habe auf Deutschland gewettet. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich vorher fertig werde. (Erledigt!) Die Weltmeisterschaft-Andeutungen konnte ich mir übrigens nicht verkneifen, tut mir Leid! Aber wer sich nicht dafür interessiert, wird es gar nicht bemerken. :D_

A/N2:_ Ich lerne etwas über meine Mitbewohner, Familie Bachstelze. Der Dank hierfür geht an Wikipedia. _

_Meg rockz my sockz! Auch wenn sie nicht durchgehend für Deutschland war... ;)_

A/N3: _... und damit verdammt noch mal Recht hatte. Gnagnagna. Nach den paralysierten ersten Stunden nach dem Spiel bin ich jetzt (dank Megs tatkräftiger Hilfe) wieder soweit, mich zum guten Verlierer mausern zu können._

_Gnagnagna._

POV: Remus

Kapitel 5 – Mittwoch

.-.

Da saß ein Vogel auf der Fensterbank.

Schon seit mindestens mehr als einer Minute.

Was er wohl da machte?

Über sein Leben nachdenken?

Seinen Selbstmord planen?

Nach Futter suchen?

Seinem nur von Instinkten gelenktes Gehirn, eines eigenen Gedankens unfähig, wie jedem anderen Muskel eine Ruhepause verschaffen?

_Das Gehirn_, trat Remus in Gedanken sich selbst, _ist kein Muskel. Es gehört zum Körper, aber der Körper besteht nicht nur aus Muskeln._

_Muskeln..._

_Hmmm. Muskeln._

Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ Remus sich auf sein Kopfkissen zurücksinken. Den ganzen Tag schon versuchte er, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen, nachdem dieser ihm am vorherigen Nachmittag einige Kopfschmerzen verursacht hatte. Unglücklicherweise liefen sie sich ständig wieder über den Weg – was vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, dass sie gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten und ebenfalls gemeinsame Mittagessen, einen gemeinsamen Schlafraum und gemeinsame Freunde.

Die gute Sache war, dass Sirius nicht mehr aufdringlich war, eher im Gegenteil: Remus hatte fast den Eindruck, dass dieser genauso oft um die Ecken rannte und sich hinter James' Rücken verdrückte wie er selbst.

Schlecht war nur, dass – abgesehen von den allmählich eintretenden Einsamkeitserscheinungen – er Sirius nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam.

Gar nicht.

Gut, Hogwarts war ohnehin mit Sirius verbunden, das war Remus ja klar. Aber dass er ‚Zaubertränke' dachte und Sirius in Gedanken mit einem riesigen Messer vor ihm stand, bereit, Slughorn Paroli zu bieten, er ‚Hase' dachte und ihm Sirius in den Sinn kam, wie dieser versuchte, im Verbotenen Wald Hasen heimisch zu machen, oder eben, nun, ‚Muskeln', und ihm...

_Hmmm._

Remus machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand.

Nun war er extra in ihren Schlafraum geflüchtet, der, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er stickig und heiß war und der Staub vor seinen Augen flimmerte, einer der langweiligsten Orte der Schule war, abgesehen von Professor Binns' Klassenzimmer, und woran dachte er? Sirius.

Nicht einmal die Bachstelze, auch _Motacilla alba_, konnte ihn ablenken. Irgendwas an ihr erinnerte ihn beinahe provozierend an Sirius...

_Verflixt und zugenäht_, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. _Selbst nach Nachschlagen des lateinischen Fachbegriffs ist der Sirius-Einfluss nicht verschwunden._

Er unternahm wirklich sehr viel, um sich wieder in den Normalzustand zurück zu manövrieren.

Die Bachstelze flog gegen die Scheibe.

Von innen.

Gegen die _geöffnete_ Scheibe.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf, schlug das Lexikon wieder auf, das neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lag, und fragte den kleinen Vogel, der momentan benommen über den Boden hüpfte: „_Alba alba _oder _alba yarelli_?"

Die Bachstelze sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade etwas sehr, sehr Dummes gefragt.

„Alba wer?", ertönte es fröhlich aus der Tür. „Ach, du weißt schon, dass die Albaner ins Halbfinale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gekommen sind? Die haben aber auch fantastisch gespielt, das ist einfach noch Spielfreude, das Bürokraten-Quidditch der Schweden war aber auch unter aller Sau..."

„Hallo, James", antwortete Remus. „Eigentlich habe ich mich gerade mit dem Vogel unterhalten."

„... während die Albaner, das ist einfach noch was, das ist echtes Quidditch..."

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er eine Bachstelze oder eine Trauerbachstelze ist."

„... da merkt man richtig, dass die dahinter stehen und nicht nur wegen dem Geld auf ihre Besen steigen..."

„Er weiß es auch nicht..."

„... ganz anders als die Franzosen – was? Ach so. Soll ich wieder gehen, oder darf ich mitreden?" James kramte auf dem großen Eichenholzschrank herum, auf dem er irgendetwas lagerte, von dem Remus gar nichts wissen wollte, weil mindestens die Hälfte davon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr das Licht der Sonne nicht mehr erblickt hatte.

„Bleib ruhig", meinte Remus und rutschte ein Stückchen nach links, um der Sonne zu entgehen, die sich langsam auf sein Bett schlich. „Sie wollte gerade gehen."

„Sie?" James schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Wie viel Zeit hast du mit diesem Tier verbracht?"

„Och", meinte Remus, „Vor ein paar Minuten ist sie gekommen, und davor war sie auch schon eine Weile da..."

Beide sahen auf die Bachstelze, die sie beide musterte, zweimal mit dem Fuß auf dem Stein herumscharrte, sich umdrehte, von einem Fuß zum anderen trippelte und dann mit Schwung abflog.

Remus sah zu James, der den Kopf schief legte. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Vogel mich sehr an Sirius erinnert?"

Remus hätte sehr gerne den Kopf gegen irgendwas geschlagen.

.-.

„Sag mal, Remus", begann James nach einem Moment wieder, seine Quidditchausrüstung vor sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. „Warum sitzt du eigentlich hier oben? Alleine?"

„Och", meinte Remus wieder, „Eigentlich nur so... weiß auch nicht..."

„Also derselbe Grund, aus dem Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum hockt", überlegte sich James.

„Genau." Remus fasste sich abwesend an den linken kleinen Zeh.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst mir nicht zufällig verraten, was da gerade zwischen euch läuft?" Er hob einen Armschoner hoch und hob ihn prüfend gegen das Licht.

„Wie, was da läuft?", fragte Remus unglücklich.

„Schau, Remus." James nahm beide Armschoner und hielt sie gegen die Sonne, Remus' Meinung nach völlig sinnlos, aber James war Kapitän und als Kapitän hielt man seine Armschoner schon mal gegen die Sonne. „Ihr schleicht schon den ganzen Tag umeinander rum. Schaut der eine, schaut der andere nicht, schaut der andere, schaut der eine nicht. Sirius ist ungewöhnlich schweigsam, du redest zu viel und Peter kommt bald gar nicht mehr zu uns an den Tisch. Und jetzt sag nicht, dass das ein Zufall ist!"

Remus sah noch unglücklicher drein. „Weißt du, James, ich kann dir das auch nicht so genau sagen..."

James schnaubte. „Na gut, dann lassen wir das Thema." Er wedelte mit den Armschonern herum, überkreuzte sie und ließ sie schließlich frustriert auf den Boden fallen. „Remus? Sah ich irgendwie cooler aus, als ich sie hochgehalten habe?"

„Nein?"

„Lily meinte nämlich, dass es jetzt total in wäre, als professioneller Spieler immer seine Ausrüstung zu prüfen und mit einem Blick sagen zu können, ob sie in Ordnung ist oder nicht."

„Nicht, dass ich etwas von Coolness verstehen würde", meinte Remus langsam, „Aber was soll es bringen, seine Sachen hochzuhalten und ins Gegenlicht zu starren? Wenn du Pech hast, siehst du hinterher gar nichts mehr."

„Das weiß ich eben nicht!", brach es aus James heraus. „Aber Lily..."

„James", unterbrach ihn Remus, „Tust du alles, was Lily dir sagt?"

James sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Ja?"

„Oh. Ach so."

Remus fand, dass er vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Frauen sammeln musste.

.-.

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Ach, hier bist du." Peter schob sich durch die Tür und schloss sie aufatmend hinter sich.

„Hallo, Peter."

„Hallo, Remus."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Dito?"

„In Ordnung", erklärte Remus seufzend. „Ich verstecke mich vor der Welt."

„Genau das", meinte Peter, „Habe ich auch vor."

„Wunderbar."

„Ja."

.-.

„Sag mal, Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Ist es hier immer so langweilig?"

„Och, nein." Remus streckte sich und öffnete schläfrig ein Auge. „Sonst ist es noch viel langweiliger."

„Aha."

Peter begann, mit den Fingern auf dem Boden herumzutrommeln. Die beträchtliche Staubmenge, die er dabei aufwirbelte, brachte ihn allerdings sehr schnell wieder davon ab.

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„War es hier schon immer so dreckig?"

„Jep. Das heißt, als die Hauselfen noch regelmäßig hier drin waren, nicht."

„Was soll das heißen, waren?" Peter sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Na ja, erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Sirius klagte, dass seine Snivelus-Erschreck-Bomben mit extragemeinen, supergeheimen Kleinigkeiten verschwunden seien? Wie in Luft aufgelöst?"

„Ja?"

„..."

„Oh."

„Genau", grinste Remus. „Es fiel mir erst auf, als ich meine Wäsche hier vergaß und sie am zweiten Tag noch immer am selben Platz lag. Dann habe ich mal vorsichtig nachgefragt, im Geheimen natürlich, und seitdem sind wir immer sehr nett zu den Hauselfen, wenn wir sie sehen..."

„Damit sie euch nichts tun?"

„Nein, damit sie uns nicht damit in Verbindung bringen." Remus gluckste. „Ich habe nur Sirius davon erzählt, damit er fortan die Klappe hält, und deshalb wissen sie nicht genau, von wem diese Mördermaschinerie war."

Peter kicherte. „Dass Sirius' Pläne mal so enden würden..."

„Solange sie uns Essen geben, wissen sie nichts davon." Remus versetzte sich wieder in den Schlafmodus, während Peter damit begann, seine Schultasche ein- und wieder auszuräumen.

Remus konzentrierte sich auf das Summen einiger Bienen vor dem Fenster und überlegte sich, was genau gestern eigentlich schief gelaufen war. Eigentlich ja nichts. Sie hatten zusammen am See gesessen, James und Lily waren hinzugekommen, selbst Peter hatte sich fünf Minuten lang blicken lassen, sie hatten sich unterhalten, James und Lily waren wieder verschwunden und irgendwann war der Nachmittag vorbei gewesen.

Gut, ein bisschen was hatte er ausgelassen. Die Momente, in denen er Sirius dabei erwischt hatte, wie dieser ihn angestarrt hatte; die Wimpernschläge, für deren Länge ihre Arme sich eindeutig absichtlich berührt hatten.

Er, Remus, hatte garantiert nichts damit zu tun gehabt, oh nein. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht, ganz normal zu sein. Absolut ganz total normal.

_Remus_, dachte er, _deine Sprachfähigkeit geht zugrunde. Spätestens jetzt solltest du dir Sorgen machen._

Tat er schon.

Sirius bereitete ihm trotzdem noch unheimlich Kopfzerbrechen.

_Warum eigentlich?_

Genau. Das war die Idee. Er würde einfach aufhören, an Sirius zu denken. Er würde Sirius als distanzierte Person sehen, ihn komplett aus seinem Gehirn streichen, und wenn er ihn sah, dann würde es einfach nur ‚sein Freund S.' sein.

Richtig.

So konnte es gehen.

„Oh, eine Bachstelze! Da, auf der Fensterbank! Findest du nicht auch, dass sie irgendwie Sirius ähnelt?"

_Argh._


	6. Donnerstag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

A/N: _Ich bin ein guter Verlierer. Ich bin ein guter Verlierer. Ich bin ein guter Verlierer... Na, am Samstag jemand in Stuttgart? Show yer support:)_

A/N2:_ Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass in Hogwarts der Juli normalerweise schulfrei sein müsste. Künstlerische Freiheit. :) Außerdem: Sirius als Bachstelze? Warum eine Bachstelze? Es geht nicht um die Vogelart, oder darum, dass es ein Vogel ist, sondern darum, wie das possierliche Tierchen sich verhält. So gesehen könnte es auch ein Hund sein, oder ein Drache, oder sonst was. Aber die stehen normalerweise nicht so einfach auf der Fensterbank... :D_

_Meg est LA beta!_

POV: Sirius

Kapitel 6 – Donnerstag

.-.

Donnerstag.

Ein gesamter Tag komplett für die Katz.

Nicht, dass Sirius gewusst hätte, welche Katze Interesse an einem Tag haben sollte, oder warum man die Tage, die in Bedeutungslosigkeit dahindämmerten, gleich an Haustieren verschenken sollte.

Andererseits konnte selbst Filchs hässliches Vieh diesen Donnerstag behalten.

Allein schon seine Freunde.

James hing herum wie ein nasser Sack und brabbelte von Albanien und wie schrecklich es doch wäre, dass sie rausgeflogen waren – _im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes_, einer von Peters Witzen, bevor er wieder abgezogen war – Lily versuchte alles, um James zu trösten, weshalb der Rest der Welt unerwünscht war, Peter der Abwesende machte dem Namen Ehre, und Remus campierte vor der Bibliothek in der Hoffnung, dass Madam Pinch ihn doch noch reinlassen würde.

Und der wunderbar sinnvolle Unterricht... McGonagall war am Montag ausgesprochen entzückt von dem quietschgelben Turm gewesen, zumindest hatte sie nicht gleich die Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen; dann allerdings hatte der Turm sie angefallen und seitdem war Verwandlung die Hölle.

Doppelstunde Professor Binns, kein Kommentar. Sirius hatte versucht, mit Sean – ebenfalls in ihrer Klasse und meist für einen Scherz gut – auf der anderen Seite des Raumes Kontakt aufzunehmen, was sich aufgrund von Seans Schlafbedürfnis äußerst schwierig gestaltete. Nelly, Seans Nachbarin, hatte zufällig eine von Sirius Wedelattacken mitbekommen und daraufhin Sean vom Stuhl geworfen.

Das einzige wirklich Frustrierende war die Tatsache, dass es Binns nicht einmal aufgefallen war, dass bei einigen Schülern ein Domino-Effekt eintrat; wo war der Spaß an solchen Sachen, wenn die Lehrer redeten, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr?

„... Sie haben so wunderbar gespielt! Ehrlich!", heulte James' Stimme sich in Sirius' Gedanken. „So wunderbar!"

„Aber natürlich", murmelte Lily kaum verständlich, aber eindeutig beruhigend, an James' Schläfe.

„Es ist so unfair, dass sie jetzt raus sind! Nur, weil sie den Schnatz nicht so direkt gleich gefangen haben..."

Sirius seufzte. Er liebte Quidditch, aber seit James die Albaner für sich entdeckt hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr, selbst die Hogwarts'sche Taktik wollte James anpassen.

„_Und, haben sie mit der Taktik gewonnen, eh?_", hatte Longman geschnauzt, und das erste und einzige Mal in seinem Leben musste Sirius gestehen, dass vielleicht noch ein kleines bisschen Rest-Intelligenz zu finden war.

„Sie hätten es verdient gehabt!", jaulte James.

„Sicherlich", meinte Lily.

Es war wunderbar, neben einem Turtelpärchen zu sitzen, fand Sirius. Wirklich wunderbar.

Er musste irgendetwas an diesem Tag ändern, beschloss er, sonst würde er zugrunde gehen.

Nur was?

.-.

„Sirius? ... Sirius."

„Och." Sirius kam hinter dem Mauervorsprung hervor, hinter dem er sich versteckt gehabt hatte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"

„Du läufst mir schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden hinterher, Sirius." Peter klang leicht genervt, während Sirius sein unschuldigstes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Ach, hallo Peter! Lange nicht gesehen!"

„Nein, wirklich nicht..."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

.-.

„_Sirius_."

„He, Peter!" Sirius strahlte wie ein Weltmeister.

„Sirius, würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen", Peter holte tief Luft, „Woanders hinzugehen?"

Sirius zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Willst du mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe haben?"

Peter dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein?"

„Na gut", erklärte Sirius.

Peter starrte ihn verblüfft an. „So schnell?"

„Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mir sagst, was ich jetzt machen soll! Es gibt nämlich einfach nichts mehr zu tun!", jammerte Sirius.

„Geh spielen!", meinte Peter, wandte sich um und verschwand eilig aus dem Gang, als fürchtete er, Sirius könnte es sich anders überlegen die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, rief er noch: „Oder denk ein bisschen über dein Leben nach!"

Sirius sah ihm nach und schnaubte. Natürlich. Als hätte er in den letzten Tagen nicht genug nachgedacht.

.-.

„Hallo, Remus!"

„Hallo, Sirius."

„Schönes Wetter heute."

„Ja."

„Was machst du hier so?"

„Ach, ich sitze _just for fun_ vor der Bibliothek und versuche, irgendwen davon zu überzeugen, mich reinzulassen."

„Wahnsinn."

„Ja. Und du?"

„Ich denke nach."

„Faszinierend."

„Oh ja."

Remus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schaute wieder hypnotisierend die gegenüberliegende Tür an, als würde sie sich öffnen, wenn er nur angestrengt genug darauf starren würde.

Sirius starrte mit.

„Wow, ist das hier spannend", meinte er ein paar Minuten später. Er begutachtete seine Fingernägel, stellte fest, dass er sie heute niemandem zeigen sollte, und suchte daraufhin nach einer anderen Beschäftigung, mit der er die Zeit würde totschlagen können.

Hm.

Die Wand anschauen?

Nein, ob er das einen Meter weiter links – die weiße Wand – oder ein Meter weiter rechts – die Tür – tat... Es würde wohl kaum die Welt verändern.

Die Wand anschauen, an der er gerade saß? Eine interessante Idee, aber leider etwas ungeschickt hinsichtlich der Positionierung. Sicherlich sollte der Sturm vorne angreifen, aber alle Ankommenden mit den Füßen mehr oder minder absichtlich niedermähen war dann vielleicht doch ein wenig unhöflich.

„Hä?", erkundigte sich Remus ganz Remus-untypisch. Vielleicht hatte Sirius aber auch schon einige Fragen überhört, so genau konnte er das nicht sagen.

„Was hä?", fragte Sirius höflich zurück.

„Du hast gerade irgendetwas von Sturm und Füßen vor dich hin erzählt", erklärte Remus. „Es klang schwer nach James im Quidditchfieber."

„Oh", meinte Sirius, „Eigentlich nichts."

„Ach so."

„Aber schau", fuhr Sirius fort, „Wenn ich mich jetzt auf die andere Seite des Gangs setzen würde."

„Dann wärst du auf der anderen Seite des Gangs, und zwar sitzend." Remus' Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbeweglich.

„Ja. Aber dann käme niemand vorbei!", rief Sirius aus.

„Faszinierend."

„Ja!", rief Sirius wiederum begeistert. „Wir könnten viele Dinge tun! Die Leute treten, zum Beispiel!"

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Was hast du getrunken?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und ließ alle Körperspannung entweichen. „Nichts. Ich versuche, fröhlich zu sein."

„Das merke ich."

„Ach, Remus." Sirius seufzte abgrundtief. „Mein Hirn dreht durch, mein Körper hat einen Kurzschluss, alle Welt ist schlecht gelaunt – oder abwesend – und es gibt einfach nichts, womit ich mich beschäftigen könnte."

„Will ich wissen, warum sich dein Kopf nicht mit deinem Körper einigen kann?" Remus musterte ihn. „Nein", antwortete er sich selbst, nachdem er Sirius' Blick aufgefangen hatte, „Will ich nicht..."

„Was macht eigentlich Peter?", erkundigte Sirius sich plötzlich.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er läuft ständig mit den Jüngeren rum. Vielleicht hat er eine Freundin?"

Sie sahen sich an.

„Nein", grinsten sie gleichzeitig. „Nein."

.-.

Sirius dachte nach.

Schon wieder.

_Irgendwann_, überlegte er sich, _wächst mein Gehirn aufgrund der ganzen Arbeit, die es momentan verrichten muss. _

Remus saß ihm mittlerweile gegenüber, nachdem Sirius tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hatte – weniger, um die Menschen zu stören, die sich manchmal zu ihnen verirrten, sondern um Remus ungestört beobachten zu können.

Remus, der entspannt in einem Buch las.

Remus, der versunken Notizen machte.

Remus, der sanft eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht strich –

Genau. Also, Remus.

Tatsache war, dass er, Sirius, seit einiger Zeit sehr viel mehr Zeit mit Remus verbrachte als zuvor. Gut, James hatte mittelgroße, rothaarige Verpflichtungen, und Peter war größtenteils unauffindbar, aber Sirius könnte ja auch, nur so zum Beispiel, wieder mit den Mädchen durch Hogwarts ziehen?

_Welche Mädchen?_, warf ein Stimmchen aus der Tiefe seines Kopfes ein. Er dachte einen Moment nach.

_Hmm, _überlegte Sirius. _Das ist interessant._

Denn spontan fiel ihm keine ein, mit der er seine Zeit totschlagen wollen würde. Wozu auch, wenn das Schuljahr in einem Monat beendet war und er seine Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte.

Mit Remus verbringen konnte.

_Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären._

Sirius seufzte.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn du noch mal so seufzt, bekomme ich Mitleid mit dir." Remus schrieb ungerührt an seinem Aufsatz weiter.

_So. Das war's. _Sirius stand auf und beschloss, nichts mehr zu beschließen, vor allem nichts, was mit zu viel Denkarbeit zu tun hatte. Ein langweiliger Tag reichte ihm vollkommen, ab jetzt würde er nur noch tun, wozu er Lust hatte.

Und das nicht nur heute.

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Komm."

„Sekunde." Remus packte seine Sachen zusammen, nahm seine Tasche und stand auf. „Was gibt's?"

„Jetzt, lieber Remus, werden wir diesen Tag verbessern", verkündete Sirius entschlossen.

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn nur schweigend an.

„Ach komm schon, Remus", drängte ihn Sirius, „Wir gehen Schokolade holen."

„Ich bin dabei", strahlte Remus.

.-.

_Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sich die ca. 74 anderen Leser auch mal melden würden. :)_


	7. Freitag

**Geschichten, die das Leben schöner machen I**

A/N: _So. Es ist soweit, die erste Pause ist gekommen. Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass der Samstag gestrichen ist und der Sonntag wohl erst am Montag kommen wird. :( Tut mir Leid! Ich bin am Wochenende nicht da und das Vorschreiben hat nicht besonders gut geklappt. Ganz ehrlich, selbst dieses Kapitel hat mal so gar nicht geklappt. Es ist mehr ein kurzer Abriss..._

_Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, mich in Stuttgart (haaa XD) gut zu erholen und voller Kreativität wiederzukommen, damit es nicht noch eine Pause geben muss. Schule ist ja jetzt gelaufen, Notenschluss ist am Montag und die restlichen drei Wochen... pah. :D_

_Danke, dass ihr trotzdem noch mitlest und mir aufmunternde Reviews schreibt. Danke, dass ihr euch vor dem Zaunpfahl duckt, wenn er in eure Richtung geworfen wird. ;D_

_Und DANKE an Meg, die sich durch die Kapitel kämpft und mich ertragen muss. :)_

POV: Remus

Kapitel 7 – Freitag

.-.

„Aaaaah!"

Ein entsetzter Schrei durchschnitt die kühle, frische Morgenluft. Remus fuhr erschrocken hoch, das Herz rasend, die Hände unkontrolliert. Einen Moment versuchte er, sich zu orientieren, bis ihm der Gedanke kam, die Augen ganz zu öffnen und den Blick zu fokussieren.

Endlich konnte er erkennen, was ihn so unsanft aus dem morgendlichen Schlaf gerissen hatte: Sirius saß gutgelaunt auf James' Bett – mit James noch darin – und hatte offensichtlich gerade dessen Besitzer durch einen gezielten Sprung geweckt.

„Sirius?" Remus brauchte zwei Anläufe, um sich in gewohnter Lautstärke artikulieren zu können. „Du bist schon wach?"

Sirius grinste ihn nur an und reckte den Daumen hoch.

_Moment._

Morgen. Früh. Aufstehen.

Freitagmorgen. Sirius. Früh. Aufstehen.

Wie bei den Suchbildern für Kinder: Wo ist der Fehler?

Genau. Sirius passte irgendwie nicht ins Bild.

Remus schüttelte sich wie ein in den Regen geratener Hund, rieb sich die Augen und schaute wieder zu der Szene vor sich.

„James, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hoch kreischen kannst", grinste er dann.

Unter der Bettdecke kam ein unverständliches Gemurmel hervor, das eindeutig als wütend zu identifizieren war.

Gut, vielleicht eher eindeutig als müde...

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, es war garantiert unverständlich. _Der Gerechtigkeit ist genüge getan_, beruhigte sich Remus in Gedanken.

Er streckte sich, gähnte ausgiebig und ging zu James' Bett hinüber, wo er sich neben Sirius auf James fallen ließ, der gequält aufstöhnte. Remus tätschelte ihm entschuldigend das Bein, gerade, als Peter aus seinem Bett gekrochen kam und sich ebenfalls zu ihnen setzte.

„Also, Sirius, warum bist du schon wach?", erkundigte Remus sich schließlich.

Sirius grinste sein diabolischstes Grinsen.

„Heute, meine Freunde, gehen wir auf die _Jagd_."

James stöhnte vernehmlich.

„Was meinst du, James?"

„McGonagall", keuchte James, sich unter der Decke hervorwühlend, die Beine noch immer unter dem Gewicht seiner zwei Freunde gefangen, „Hasst uns doch jetzt schon. Slughorn wird uns ungespitzt in den Boden rammen. Dumbledore..."

„Jetzt sieh es doch nicht gleich so negativ, James!", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Wir haben überhaupt keine Zeit mehr, etwas zu unternehmen!"

„Ach ja? Lieber nichts unternommen als die Hölle auf Erden in den letzten Wochen."

„James, mein Freund, du wirst so _prüde_."

„Manchmal muss man Opfer eingehen, lieber Sirius."

Remus schaltete auf Durchzug. Er war noch nicht ganz wach, und die freundschaftliche Kabbelei der beiden anderen – Peter schnarchte schon wieder selig auf James' Beinen – war nichts, was er gehört haben musste. Das Ende war ohnehin abzusehen: Sirius würde wie immer durchsetzen, dass an diesem Freitag offizieller Streichetag sein würde, während dank James' tatkräftiger Unterstützung die Scherze oberhalb der Gürtellinie blieben.

Wenn Sirius an der Planung beteiligt war, musste diese Phrase durchaus wörtlich gesehen werden.

Remus legte sich rückwärts auf das Bett, quer über James hinweg und teils an Sirius angelehnt, mit Peter an seiner anderen Seite. So bei seinen Freunden zu liegen war das schönste, was Remus sich vorstellen konnte. Diese Wärme und Geborgenheit fand er sonst nirgendwo.

_Ich schlafe wirklich noch_, dachte Remus. _Wärme und Geborgenheit. Wie alt bin ich eigentlich._

„Gut", drang Sirius' Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Gut", erwiderte James.

„Einig?", fragte Remus.

„Jep."

„Oh ja."

„Und, wer ist es diesmal?"

„Alle."

„Alle?"

„Alle."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Ernst? Die gesamte Schule?"

Sirius grinste. „_Oh ja_."

.-.

_Was sie wohl anstellen werden? Tja, das sehen wir dann wohl... nach dem Wochenende. Viel Spaß, und Samstag Daumendrücken! Und Sonntag natürlich „Allez les Bleus". D'accord:D_


End file.
